


Atlantic Treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Atlantis, Deep sea adventure, Diving, Eventual Happy Ending, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mermen, Merpeople, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Treasure Hunting, Underwater, VictUuri, merman, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sea held many secrets, many dangers, but also many treasures. Viktor Nikiforov, world’s most famous treasure diver, knew that all too well, but nothing has ever stopped him from exploring the sea.However, there was one thing that Viktor strove to find: Atlantis. Some people believed that he was mad for believing that he could find the sunken city one day. So many other people have tried before and no one had come even close to the ruins that Plato told about.He was going to prove how wrong everyone’s assumptions were.(For MerMay)





	1. Discovery of a legendary treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Paxohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976) who was my beta for this chapter
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://vaniilini.tumblr.com)

The sea held many secrets, many dangers but also many treasures. Viktor Nikiforov, world’s most famous treasure diver, knew that all too well, but nothing has ever stopped him from exploring the sea. No monster kraken that wanted to eat him and no poisonous fish that tried to kill him. No caves that were so dark that you couldn’t see anything and definitely no great sharks that thought he was food. Not even his boss, Yakov, yelling at him to be more careful. Viktor only cared for two things: treasures and his beloved dog Makkachin. Although he was overflowing with money, he lived a rather modest life. After all he spent more time in the water than on land, which resulted in people calling him a fish or a merman.   
  
However, there was one thing that Viktor strove to find: Atlantis. Some people believed that he was mad for believing that he could find the sunken city one day. So many other people have tried before and no one had come even close to the ruins that Plato told about. The story of Atlantis was told by the philosopher around 360 B.C. The founders of Atlantis, he said, were half god and half human. They created a utopia; their home was made up of lush islands that contained gold, silver, and other precious metals and it supported a rare, exotic wildlife. There was a great capital city on the central island, but because they became greedy, petty and morally bankrupt, the gods became angry and sunk the city as punishment into the sea in one terrible night of fire and earthquakes. Viktor loved the story and the mystery behind it. He wondered if it was really true, since most people believed that Plato was nothing but a philosopher with too much fantasy in his head, but he didn’t care.   
  
Today he got ready to explore an unknown part of the sea. He was told that the currents might be dangerous (he ignored Yakov’s protests as usual), but Viktor’s curiosity outweighed his fear of the unknown.   
  
“Vitya, for the last time, it’s too dangerous! You are a treasure diver, not an explorer!” Yakov warned, but Viktor didn’t listen, continuing to don his diving gear.   
  
“Take care of Makkachin for me~” Viktor chirped cheerily, before setting the diving mask over his face. The last thing he heard before the water engulfed him was Yakov shouting his name.   
  
All that Viktor could hear now was his steady breath. He checked his oxygen tank one last time before diving deeper into the ocean. The water soon turned dark the deeper he dove, but Viktor was used to it. He turned his flashlight on, his mind void of any thoughts. He must’ve been swimming for an hour or two when he finally reached the ground. Viktor felt relieved that the rumors of strong currents and spiky rocks seemed to be wrong. He swam slowly over the ground, sometimes stopping to move his hands through the sand whenever he thought he saw something shiny. So far however, his luck didn’t seem to be on his side, because he found nothing but glass shards and a rock now and then. How did glass shards come here anyway? He did not see any shipwrecks or broken bottles, so glass shards shouldn’t be here.   
  
All of a sudden he felt someone or something watching him. He shivered, quickly turning around, but saw nothing but the darkness. Though he could swear that something swam by, but it was probably just his mind playing tricks. He sighed, continuing his search. After some time, it became difficult to move in the water. Viktor didn’t notice that a current has brought him further down to the bottom and the oxygen in his tank was running out soon. No matter how hard he tried, the current didn’t let him swim up.   
  
“ _I_ _can’t die here_!” Viktor thought frantically, trying to level his breathing, because the more he struggled, the more oxygen he wasted. Just when he thought it was all over, he suddenly felt hands at his waist and someone guided him to a safer spot where the current wasn’t so strong. Viktor caught a glimpse of a blue fishtail before he was released, but saw nothing else when he turned around.     
  
“ _What... was that_?” Viktor wondered, heart pounding. Was it just his imagination? No he definitely felt gentle hands at his waist, but the fishtail was another story. Just when Viktor thought he was going mad, a soft blue light caught his attention. Swimming closer to it, he gasped when the light became stronger. In front of him were ruins that did not look like they were man-made. Gold, silver and other metals covered the ground and the light seemed to become stronger in the center of it all.   
  
“This can only be Atlantis...” Viktor breathed in shock. “I found Atlantis!” He exclaimed, but his joy was interrupted by a loud high-pitched signal alerting him that he was almost out of oxygen.   
  
“ _No one will believe me that I finally found the sunken city... but I’ll come back and prove that I’m not a liar_!” Viktor thought, as he pushed himself from the ground, quickly swimming up to the surface.   
  
He failed to see his rescuer following him, making sure that Viktor safely made his way back up before they disappeared into the dark sea.


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tries to find Atlantis again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory chapter summary hahaha. This fanfic will be beta’d by the lovely [Pax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976)

“You could’ve gotten killed!” Yakov shouted when Viktor resurfaced and was back on their boat, but Viktor ignored the man entirely. He was petting Makkachin who was excited to see him again.   
  
“Vitya! Are you listening?!” Yakov growled, tearing at the last strands of his hair. People said that this is why he was bald, Viktor stressed him so much that he quickly lost part of his hair. Though it might have just been a rumor.   
  
“Yes, I’m listening,” Viktor smiled, standing up from the ground. He removed his flippers, carrying them and his mask into the changing room.   
  
“For the last time, Vitya! You can’t just do that!” Yakov grumbled in frustration. “I told you NOT to go deeper when the area still hasn’t been fully explored!”  
  
“But Yakov, it was worth it!” Viktor argued as he finally managed to get out of his diving suit. It was his own one he commissioned a long time ago and it grew on him. He swore whenever he wore it, he found the best treasures and got out of dangerous situations without any injuries. His stammi vicino.   
  
“Worth it?! You almost died AND came back empty handed!” another voice remarked snidely.   
  
It was the young and new protege of Yakov: Yuri Plisetsky. He strove to become an even better treasure diver than the legendary Viktor Nikiforov. With only fifteen years, he was the youngest treasure diver in history, but he had a foul mouth and an aggressive nature. THAT Yuri Plisetsky. He was soon becoming a real threat to Viktor’s career, but he didn’t really mind. It was refreshing somehow.   
  
“I did not come back up empty handed! I actually found some really good treasures, but I ran out of oxygen and had to go back. I’ll bring them next time!” Viktor chirped. Although this was only partly true, he didn’t want to reveal what he found yet. It was HIS discovery and he didn’t want anyone to steal it away from him.   
  
“Next time? There won’t be a next time. Viktor Nikiforov, you are officially grounded until we reach the next port! I have enough of you disobeying my orders and since you won’t listen, I have no other choice but to do this!” Yakov growled and ripped Viktor’s diving suit out of his hands. He tried to get it back, but Yakov easily pushed him away.   
  
“But Yakov-“  
  
“No means no! End of the discussion!” Yakov huffed and stomped away, leaving Viktor behind.   
  
“Hah, serves you right, old man!” Yuri smirked and went after Yakov.   
  
Viktor put his mask and helmet into his locker, slamming it shut angrily. Why wouldn’t Yakov understand? He HAD to go back! This wasn’t even about the treasures anymore, this was about discovering Atlantis! If it really was Atlantis. But Viktor had no doubt that it was the sunken city of the legends. Everything spoke for it, especially because of the blue light that he saw.   
  
That brought him an idea. He had a spare swimsuit from his younger days that still might fit. It was blue and black so he wouldn’t stand out too much, but he loved his flashy pink and white costume more. Still, Yakov didn’t take it away from him, Viktor was sure he didn’t know where it was anyway, so he could use it to continue his exploration.   
  
With that plan in mind he went to his cabin, saying that he was exhausted and needed some rest. He needed the energy if he wanted to explore at night, so he made sure he ate and slept a bit. When the moon rose, Viktor woke up, quietly making his way to his locker. He brought the flippers and mask to his room as quietly as he could. Then he pulled his old diving suit out of a footlocker that he stored under his bed. He noticed that he underestimated his growth spurt, as the suit was too small to cover his arms and feet entirely, but that was all he had. Makkachin whined softly when Viktor was donning his suit and he knelt down to cuddle his beloved dog.   
  
“Don’t worry Makkachin! I won’t be gone forever,” he promised, kissing the dog’s wet nose. Then he quietly looked around on the ship more, trying to find an oxygen tank. Luck was on his side, he found one that was full. He quickly finished all preparations and sat on the ship’s edge.   
  
“I’m sorry, Yakov,” he thought before he fell backwards into the water with a splash.   
He watched the blurry surface, hoping that no one heard it and let out a sigh of relief when he saw no one. Then he quickly made his way to the bottom again, hoping that he will find the city from yesterday.   
  
As he swam down for a while, he began losing hope however. It felt too long and the ground was still not in sight. But he didn’t want to give up yet, he had to find it. The feeling of being watched returned at some point. This time Viktor didn’t turn around, he tried to feel the movements of whatever was swimming near or around him. He felt it slowly coming closer, but it kept its distance.  
  
“It’s not here to hurt me,” Viktor realized, slowly turning around. He didn’t think that someone was actually behind him, but his flashlight suddenly illuminated a face with warm brown eyes that looked at him in shock. It made a startled sound, disappearing into the dark area again.   
  
“W-wait! Please! I’m not here to hurt you! That’s just a flashlight, see? I’m not carrying anything else with me!” Viktor called, not sure if he was actually saying that since he was underwater, but he hoped his follower would understand.   
  
For a while, nothing happened, but then his surroundings grew slowly brighter and he realized that he had reached the ground already. His follower was floating a few meters away from him, looking unsure and scared. Viktor looked at it with wide eyes. He noticed the blue fishtail, the human body and put two and two together. He was looking at a merman, who was possibly a citizen of Atlantis!  
  
“W-who are you?” the merman spoke, his voice clear but unsteady. Although  he didn’t carry any weapons, he still was still ready to attack. Viktor raised his hands, showing that he was not here to harm anyone.   
  
“I’m Viktor. I’m a treasure diver,” he explained calmly.   
  
“Viktor... I need you to leave. Humans aren’t supposed to be here. If it is treasures you seek, I can give them to you, but you must leave and never come back!” the merman hissed.   
  
“I’ll keep it a secret, I promise! No one out there believes that Atlantis exists anyway! Please let me stay... it was my dream to find it,” Viktor begged, making puppy eyes. The merman sighed, mumbling something to himself that sounded like: why would they ask me for this job? No one comes here anyway, Yuuri! Just do it!  
  
Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that, making the merman blush in embarrassment.   
  
“My name is Yuuri. I’m the guardian of Atlantis. If you keep your promise that you will not tell anyone about this place, I will allow you to come here. But if you go back on your word, I will make sure that your punishment will make you forget about everything that happened here,” the merman, Yuuri, threatened. Viktor gulped, nodding. He was sure that he would never betray Yuuri, already starting to like him.   
  
“You rescued me!” Viktor giggled excitedly, shaking Yuuri’s hand. “Thank you! Thank you!”  
  
“Y-you’re welcome!” Yuuri squeaked, blushing. “A-anyway! You wanted to see the city, right?”   
  
“Yes please!” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand excitedly, who smiled softly at him back.   
  
“Alright. Just don’t let go of my hand,” Yuuri said and pulled Viktor along to the gates of the city that suddenly appeared in the distance in front of them.


	3. A tour through the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally gets to explore the city of Atlantis (with the cute merman showing him around)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And check out my beta’s works :)

Hand in hand, they swam to the gates. From up close Viktor noticed that the blue light was getting stronger.

 

“The magic makes the city look like it’s in ruins, but that’s not the case!” Yuuri told him excitedly and let go of Viktor’s hand, only to swim right through the barrier. Viktor couldn’t see him on the other side, so he tentatively swam closer. He touched the barrier with one hand, taking a deep breath. He wanted to mentally prepare himself before going in, but suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled in.

 

The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer floating, but standing on his feet. Or flippers actually. There was also no water so Viktor could safely remove his diving mask.

 

Then his eyes fell on Yuuri, who looked at him shyly. He was no longer a merman but a human, clad in a beautiful greek toga. He noticed that Viktor was staring, which made him blush slightly.

 

“Surprise?” he smiled awkwardly and Viktor chuckled.

 

“A nice surprise!” he smiled, removing his flippers. “Now it would be really great if I could get out of my diving suit.”

 

“Oh right, clothes! Come with me,” Yuuri said, leading him to a secluded area where Viktor could change. He was given a spare toga that was a little bit too small on him, but he didn’t mind and left his diving equipment there after changing. Now they could fully explore Atlantis and Viktor couldn’t contain his excitement! He would finally see the city and Yuuri’s home!He had so many questions too!

 

“How come it was so dark when I came here? Where is the blue light coming from? Why do you turn into a merman? Why the magic barrier?” Viktor blurted out, bombarding Yuuri with his questions.

 

Yuuri looked overwhelmed for a second before letting out a small sigh. “The king will explain.”

 

“The king?” Viktor echoed, cocking his head and putting a finger onto his lips. He noticed that Yuuri was blushing again, raising his glasses he was now wearing as a human.

 

“Our king that protects the city and the sea. He’ll tell you, probably,” Yuuri replied.

 

“ _Probably_?” Viktor asked, frowning.

 

“He doesn’t trust strangers,” Yuuri sighed, “but I believe he will answer your questions.”

 

“Alright...”

 

Viktor decided to just follow Yuuri and enjoy the scenery of Atlantis. The people didn’t look like they were citizens who were using ancient technology, but more like friendly farmers and neighbors who knew each other. They treated Viktor with kindness, showed him their culture and he felt right at home.

 

Home. Viktor didn’t really know what that was. For as long as he could remember, he was always out on the open sea and learned everything he needed to know on a boat while riding the waves and enjoying how the wind tousled his hair. He soon started to feel lonely however, until Makkachin became his first friend. Maybe that’s why he wanted to find Atlantis, because he strove to find a place where he belonged. He caught Yuuri looking at him fondly and he blushed, trying to shake the negative feelings off.

 

“Where is the king?” Viktor asked as they walked around the city. Yuuri momentarily stopped, looking up to the blue light that was surrounding the city.

 

“The palace is just below the magic crystal. We’re almost there,” Yuuri explained with a sad look on his face. Viktor stared at the crystal, then back at Yuuri, not knowing why he made such an expression.

 

“What’s the king like? Aside from not being very trusting,” Viktor wanted to know as they climbed the steps up to the palace.

 

“He’s a kind, but sometimes an overprotective man. He has kept us safe for years,” Yuuri explained, lowering his head as they went inside.

 

The palace was wide, open and bright. Visitors should feel impressed at the decor and aura (Viktor certainly felt impressed), but not threatened. On the throne at the back of the room sat a young man with calm, dark grey eyes. He looked like he was about Yuuri’s age, but Viktor had the feeling that he was wiser and older than him or Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri. Explain to me why you left your position and brought an outsider into the city?” he asked, his tone icy cold. Yuuri visibly cringed at that and Viktor wanted nothing more than to hug him.

 

“I’m sorry, Seung-Gil. I thought it was a good idea,” Yuuri sighed.

 

“You _thought_? Yuuri, how many times have I told you that you’re not supposed to think while guarding? Just do what I told you. Protect the city and don’t let anyone from outside near it,” the man, Seung-Gil, hissed.

 

“But he’s different!” Yuuri insisted, shying away from Seung-Gil when he rose from his throne.

 

Viktor had enough of them talking about him even though he was right there. “I’m a treasure diver and I strove to find Atlantis ever since I was young, but I didn’t come here to reveal that I found the city to the world! No one would believe me anyway. I have not told anyone that I found the city,” Viktor explained seriously, looking at Seung-Gil. “And I would really appreciate if you actually noticed for once that I’m here too.”

 

Both men were looking at Viktor in shock, but then the king snorted, grinning slightly.

 

“I allow you to stay for today, but I must ask you to return tomorrow,” Seung-Gil said. That gave him a few hours with Yuuri, but it was more than he imagined.

 

“Thank you, your majesty,” Viktor sighed and bowed deeply. His questions weren’t answered sadly, but it didn’t look like the king wanted to continue talking. Yuuri took his hand, guiding him out of the palace.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized, squeezing Viktor’s hand. “I was so sure he’d answer your questions.”

 

“I don’t mind, Yuuri. You’ve shown me the city so asking for more would be quite selfish,” Viktor smiled, squeezing his hand back.

 

“Well... if you don’t mind I can show you?” Yuuri suggested, blushing softly. Why was he so cute?! Viktor started to lose his heart!

 

“Sounds like fun! Please show me!” Viktor chirped excitedly and Yuuri ran away from him, only to turn around laughing.

 

“Catch me if you can!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://vaniilini.tumblr.com)


	4. Secrets uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor discovers more of Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who follow me on my tumblr know why I haven’t posted a new chapter in a while. I met the wrong people and was under an immense amount of stress that’s why I needed to take a break from writing.  
> I will try to add a chapter today but I’m not sure if I can manage. However my last exam is on May 28, after that updates will hopefully be less sporadic. Thank you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment!
> 
> Chapter art was done by Valorie-Sonsaku on deviantart

 

Viktor followed Yuuri as he ran away from him, only to stop and let Viktor try to catch him. He didn’t expect that Yuuri was so nimble despite being slightly chubby in his human form. Not that Viktor minded of course, he knew it was probably a hopeless crush though. He chased Yuuri through the city, giggling whenever Viktor thought he was close but could never quite catch him.  
  
“You’re slow, old man!” Yuuri laughed and normally Viktor didnt like to be called old, but Yuuri’s laughter sounded like music to his ears so he didn’t mind.  
  
“Your stamina is amazing!” Viktor complimented, while being slightly out of breath. Yuuri just chuckled and slowly went up the stairs, giving Viktor time to catch up.  
  
They went higher and higher, climbing stairs and platforms. Viktor felt like he was in some sort of video game and he was the hero, exploring ancient ruins. He really hoped that this was all real, not a virtual reality game that he got lost in. Soon he noticed that the area around him became more dark and less populated. While the city itself was well maintained and shined brightly, the top was like a jungle of vines and trees that covered several broken walls, ancient machines and things that Viktor couldn’t identify.  
  
“Yuuri?” he called out hesitantly into the darkness, suddenly not feeling so excited like before.  Since he got no response, he went deeper into the jungle-like area.  
  
“Yuuri!” Viktor called again, but no one answered. He stumbled his way forward until a blue light caught his attention. A strange feeling overcame him and he felt the need to go closer.  
  
“You want to know the history?” a familiar voice grumbled, but Viktor wasn’t sure if he was right. He quickly turned around, but saw no one.  
  
“You sure you want to see this?” the voice mocked him again and Viktor heard movement next to him, but no matter where he looked he couldn’t pinpoint where the voice was coming from or to whom it belonged.  
  
“Who’s there?!” Viktor called, slowly walking backwards.  
  
“What a coward! If you want to see Atlantis so badly...” the voice sneered and stopped when Viktor reached a cliff where a huge crystal-like ball floated in the air above a pool of brightly glowing water.    
  
“Then I’ll let you see ALL of it!” the voice laughed and suddenly someone pushed Viktor against his chest, making him lose his balance. He tried to grab whatever was in front of him, but there was nothing to hold onto. The last thing he saw before the water consumed him was blonde and green eyes of a soldier.  
  
The bright blue light stopped glowing immediately when Viktor hit the water. He opened his eyes but couldn’t see where up or down was, frantically trying to reach the surface. His lungs were burning, he needed to breathe so badly. All of a sudden however, the blue light returned and with it came the voices. They spoke all at once, louder and louder until a single clear voice stopped them all.  
  
“Child!” Viktor heard a voice saying inside of his head. “What is your wish?”  
  
“ _My... wish?”_ Viktor thought, feeling suddenly calm _. “My wish... at first I wanted to see the city and to prove the world that I’m not mad and that all of this is real! But now that I’m here, I am not so sure about doing that... I don’t want people to find this. I don’t want them ruining what has become so special to me. And I know humans, they’d destroy the city, they’d take the city apart for research and make it feel not so special anymore_.”  
  
It was the truth after all. Viktor wasn’t after fame, in fact, he was growing tired of it. His heart however wished to stay with Yuuri. He knew it was foolish, he didn’t know the man at all, but he felt a connection to him that Viktor couldn’t explain.  
  
“You speak the truth, but you cannot hide your heart from us. Very well, child of the blue sea, we will grant your wish.”  
  
Very gently, Viktor was pulled out of the water into the air, closer and closer to the crystal. The blue light was hypnotizing him and he couldn’t look away, not even when he heard someone yelling.  
  
“We need to stop him!”  
  
“We can’t! You know that! He has been chosen by the crystal.”  
  
“No! I can’t lose another precious person to the crystal! Viktor please don’t go!”  
  
But Viktor couldn’t think of anything as he slowly floated into the blue core. 


	5. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past of Atlantis is finally revealed and another character makes its appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you’ve seen this before. Deleted it cause it’s beta’d now. I also apologize that it took this long to update, but I couldn’t find a beta for this chapter (until Pax agreed to help again hahaha)  
> Anyway enjoy. Next one will be posted hopefully tomorrow (Monday). I will have more time to write since summer vacation begins soon

Everything felt different and new, but also weirdly familiar. Viktor felt hypersensitive to everything, but it wasn’t painful. It was very contradicting and he couldn’t explain why.    
  
“Child,” a voice called and Viktor turned around or at least he believed he did. He could feel his body turning, but couldn’t see anything besides endless blue.    
  
“Child... take my hand,” a woman in front of him told him calmly. She had her hand outstretched and a soft smile on her face. Her white hair was flowing behind her, making her look almost ethereal.     
  
Viktor gently took her hand and he immediately felt power flowing through his whole body. Every single hair on his body stood up, but wasn't scared at all. After a while the feeling stopped and both looked at the blue that surrounded them, which began to change and manifest into roads, houses, plants and the sky. Their feet touched the ground and it felt surprisingly real.    
  
“Where are we?” Viktor wanted to know, curiously looking around. The scenery around him looked very familiar, but his mind was not able to catch up. Everything felt too surreal.    
  
“Atlantis. At least this is how it looked like a long time ago,” the woman explained, her expression turning somewhat sad. “This is my last memory of the city.”   
  
The woman closed her eyes and the city faded into the blue again. “I can show you how it all began,” she mumbled quietly and Viktor couldn’t help but wonder if she died and if this was just her soul he was speaking to.    
  
“No one remembers exactly when Atlantis was built, but it began with the gods giving us a great gift: a vast amount of knowledge of the planet that we lived on. Not everyone received this gift from the gods. They chose the people they thought were worth of it and that moment has changed our lives forever,” she explained and Viktor could see images of that happening all around him. The people who were chosen had one thing in common: they all had white hair and blue markings covering their skin.     
  
“We never used our knowledge for ourselves. After all it was a gift that the gods wanted us to share, so we did. It went well for a while until people became jealous and realized that we were a minority. They started to enslave us and or use our power for their own selfish reasons,” the woman sighed sadly.    
  
Viktor saw children being held as hostages or even kidnapped from their families. He reached out to catch a person that was harshly pushed away by another, but they went right through him. Right, these were only memories. None of this was actually happening right now, but it saddened Viktor nevertheless.    
  
“We didn’t want to fight, so we asked the gods for help and they showed us a place where we were safe. It started with small houses and things we needed, but eventually we turned it into a city that made even gods jealous,” the woman smiled and Viktor saw in fast motion how the city grew in its size.    
  
“But how did the city fall then?” Viktor asked, looking confused. The blue around them changed again, showing a huge wave rolling closer to the city. Earthquakes and fires raged through it. People were running away in fear and panic, until the crystal that floated atop the city raised a barrier to keep the water away. It chose a sacrifice however and Viktor looked at the woman in shock as everything faded. She was the sacrifice. 

  
“We eventually... forgot who gave us the knowledge to build and create. We forgot to care about spirituality, created weapons instead of tools that were supposed to help our daily lives. And with those we waged wars against other cultures and paid no heed to any warnings. Eventually it backfired, destroyed the city and it sunk into the deep sea. We adapted to our new life with magic and allowed other people to live here, but the truth is that Atlantis is dying.”   
  
“So you chose another sacrifice... me?” Viktor asked with wide eyes. “I cannot stay! I... I have so much to see still and I promised my dog I’d come back!”   
  
That’s right, he promised Makkachin. And Yuuri was waiting for him too. He couldn’t stay here and guard the city.    
  
“I know. You are not going to stay here,” the woman reassured and kissed Viktor’s forehead. “Maybe one day you will join us. There is another reason why the crystal chose you.”   
  
“A reason? But what could I do? I’m not special!” Viktor insisted, but the woman shook her head.    
  
“You are. You just don’t know that yet!” she chuckled. “Please help us, help Atlantis, help the people to live in peace again,” the woman begged before Viktor lost sight of her. He suddenly felt very drowsy and closed his eyes for a moment.    
  
Suddenly he fell into water and Viktor startled, resurfacing soon after. He gasped and coughed as he swam to the water’s edge where he collapsed once his feet hit solid land. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath and to process what just happened. Shakily getting up on his feet, he stumbled out of the water only to fall back into it again when something knocked him off his feet.    
  
“Viktor! Oh my god you’re back!” sobbed a voice that he identified as Yuuri’s. The man was holding onto Viktor’s waist, crying into his chest. “I thought I lost you!”   
  
“Impressive,” said another voice that Viktor recognized as well. “No one got out of the crystal once it chose its sacrifice.”   
  
A smaller figure approached them, golden hair tied into a messy ponytail. Fierce blue-green eyes sparkled with surprise, but also admiration. What shocked Viktor the most however was that he knew the person the voice belonged to.    
  
“Y-Yuri?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading this! This isn’t my first multichaptered fanfic, but I’m trying my best with this. I have 15 prompts for MerMay I wanted to turn into a series so stay tuned for more!
> 
> I also have 0 diving experience hahaha. But I love merpeople and Atlantis. I will also try to update this fanfic every day 
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
